


Because of you

by Liageth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Severus Snape, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Marriage Proposal, Minor Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Abuse, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liageth/pseuds/Liageth
Summary: After Hogwarts, Regulus decides to follow the path everyone expects him to take. Except he had other plans in mind, but when things get out of control he is still unable to trust the Order of the Phoenix or his brother to help them.On Regulus' last year, Severine joins the death eaters only to attract unwanted attention from the dark lord, while she plans to marry Regulus, everything is getting more complicated when Voldemort becomes possessive towards her.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you like this new fic! The first chapter is really short but the next ones are going t be longer, i promise!
> 
> Some aclarations: Sev is softer here but that's mainly because she's young, she's 17 to 20, and Tom will be a old man because i like to imagine him as Ralph Fiennes HAHAHA
> 
> PD: english is not my first languaje so plis be nice uwu

_July 20th, 1979_

“He always says we’re the same… That we’re alike, ” Severine’s black eyes trembled in fear, she looked straight into Regulus’ grey orbs, the man just held her shoulders tightly “I don’t really know why he thinks that, Reg. But he trusts me, he wants me closer to him, closer even than Bellatrix, and you know how much your cousin adores him, she resents me because of it.” an uncomfortable laugh came out of her lips, her shoulders shook involuntarily.

She took a deep breath in order to control her voice “I’m not sure why, but he’s fond of me, I don’t think he believes me his friend, since it is obvious he does not think about anyone as a friend, but I’m almost there, I’m the closest I could get.”

“That’s what I didn’t want you to turn into a death eater, you’re too close to him, I would prefer if you only were a potion mistress, maybe like Narcissa or, I don’t know…”

“You know I couldn’t, I was living under Lucius’ roof, I couldn’t just do nothing. The only reason he took me to his house was because he needed me to join the dark Lord. That was his job.”

Regulus sighed “I know, It’s just-”

“You’re well aware your parents would never let us marry if I were not the dark lord’s favorite. And we cannot just run away, in that way you have the same criteria as your insufferable brother”

“Don’t avoid the subject, you’re completely aware why I don’t like this. This was our plan, but… I never thought he would be like that with you”

“You know I cannot stop him”

“Obviously… I’m not criticizing you, but it angers me- ¡Oh, Sev! ¡If you knew how much it angers me! He touches you with such a familiarity, he doesn’t even care if you’re uncomfortable, it’s obvious he enjoys it even more!” He looked at her directly with a fearsome expression “Oh, dear, If I were a little bit more like Sirius I’m pretty sure I would already be dead.”

The both of them laughed at the comparison, even if the Black brothers were very similar in terms of looks, their personalities were almost complete opposite, nonetheless, sometimes they resembled the other in that too.

Somehow the tension between them, of their current situations evaporated, Severine relaxed on his fiance's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He decided to hold her tight, rubbed her back. Regulus gave soft kisses on her hair and inhaled her sandalwood characteristic smell.

He couldn’t say he was the happiest person on earth, not considering they were betraying everyone they knew, but when he held her like that, in the empty living room, somehow everything seemed in order.

Until they have to go on their own.

_November 12th, 1977_

“You’re about to graduate, are you excited?” Regulus Black seated next to the black figure. They were at the back of the library, where the tables were hidden by all the book’s shelves, the cold light seeping through the large windows made the girl on his side have a melancholic aura.

“I could not say I am,” the witch said with bitterness, closing one of the books on the table and opening a new one.

“And why is that? I always thought miss Severine Snape would be delighted to follow her own path”

“You are completely aware that I am not capable of creating a path of my own, at least not under these circumstances” Some students passed by and she hunched, trying to hide her figure under her clothes, always successfully done, considering the fabric was always too big for her skinny frame.

Her face was the living embodiment of lividness, biting her lips in a desperate attempt to distract herself of the way her thoughts were racing through. Regulus could do nothing more than just watch his beloved friend while she succumbed into desperation.

It was November of her eighth year, her last one in Hogwarts, meaning Regulus was still one year far from graduate. As a pure blood, he was unable to fully comprehend his friend’s situation, and considering how little he knew of it, it made it almost impossible.

Severine Snape was always a difficult person to read, she kept her thoughts for herself and her suffering under sealed doors. But they’ve been friends for a long time, since Regulus’ first day on Hogwarts if he recalled correctly, so during the years he recollected some vital information from the dark witch.

It was crystal clear her economic situation was never good, her clothes and her second handed books were proof enough, one time she even mentioned her shoes were too small for her, causing her severe pain. But that was not everything, Regulus was no idiot and after some time hanging out with the girl, he was capable of seeing signs of abuse, they were very similar to his brother’s.

He tried to help her, help her the way he never could with his brother. But she was stubborn, and almost every gift he gave she rejected them, just sayin she didn’t need charity.

She accepted (after some time begging) a pair of shoes, she wore them everyday since her fifth year. And some books, apparently she was not above rejecting something who gives her knowledge.

But besides some gifts, Regulus was incapable of helping her, she still returned every summer to the house where she was beaten, and since they did not share their classes and a lot of time together, he was absent every time his brother and his friends pulled pranks at her. He could not recall the amount of times he and Sirius fought for it, one time the discussion became physical and ended with Regulus on the floor and a swollen cheek. His brother was always the stronger of them after all.

He remembered the reason behind that special fight, Sirius and Potter hanged her almost naked beside the black lagoon, exposing her to the multitude. Everyone was just watching, laughing at her while her dignity was slipping through her fingers.

“Let’s check if she’s a girl, I’m certain she’s some dude, no girl can be that ugly” Sirius said that time.

Regulus came late to her rescue but was able to hear his brother’s stupidities, it was Evans who actually helped her that time, and soon as Severine touched the ground the redhead covered her and they ran away together.

His brother did not receive any kind of reprimand for his actions.

Regulus often questioned the headmaster's methods of doing justice, it always seemed that Sev spent more time in detention than any other, even if she was the victim most of the time. And now that he actually did not care about his brother and Potter sexually assaulting her it was pretty clear that Sev would never get protection under Albus Dumbledore’s arms.

Now she was about to graduate and her world appeared to be even more grim, she needed to choose between becoming a death eater and joining the dark lord or go back to Spinner’s end and live the rest of her life surrounded by a family she despises.

The decision was more complicated than it sounded, as a nobody Severine had those two options and nothing more, she couldn’t join Dumbledore’s resistance considering the headmaster was never quite fond of her, in fact, it could be seen as he was throwing her to be one of Voldemort’s reclutes.

He knew his friend was frustrated with the decision she had to make, even though it was clear she didn’t have an actual choice, not considering she was enrolled with the death eaters meetings since last year.

Regulus wanted to give her another option, not so different, and maybe more complicated.

The young man held the girl’s hand between his own obtaining an arched brow in response “Sev, come with me a moment” his serious tone was not far from the usual, but the worried light in his stormy eyes made Severine to get preoccupied.

“Why? Where do you wanna go?” She did not hesitate to stand up, quickly arranging her things to follow him, he never let her hand go.

“That does not matter, please, follow me” And she did, not asking more questions.

They walked through the halls, holding hands the whole time. Severine just followed Regulus lead, noticing how he walked slower than his usual pace. His hand was sweaty and warm, it felt so strange to be touching another person’s skin. She was walking a few steps behind, and took the chance to observe him, as she usually did, she noted how his shoulders were a little tense and his breath was unsteady even if they were walking so slow.

They reached the astronomy tower after a while of walking, as they climbed the stairs Regulus located his hand on Severine’s lower back. The daylight was already gone and the fire of the torches was the only thing lighting the place, but with the wind blowing their fire danced joyfully. The black haired girl approached the balcony wanting to delight her eyes with the view.

For a moment the only sound was the crackling ring of the fire, until Regulus footsteps resonated through the floor.

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked not looking at him, too concentrated on the intensity of a moonless night, the wind softly caressed her face and hair, making her long locks dance with the breeze.

“Severine…” She turned around in order to look at him, her pale skin blushed with the warm light illuminating them, although Regulus was sure his face was blushed for another reason. He hesitated a moment, but then took a deep breath and said “I want to marry you”

Her eyes opened widely, but she did not answer, actually, she did not move a muscle, like she was petrified by his words. “I’ve liked you since i came here for the first time, Sev. Since I saw smiling on the train” Regulus let escape a low laugh, as he was remembering that exact day “although your smile was for Evans that time, you barely smile like that for me…”

“Regulus, I-” He stop her right away “Please, let me tell you something first”

“It’s pretty clear I’m going to join the dark lord, that’s what my parents want me to do”

“You could leave, you have that chance, just take money and leave”

“I’m not like Sirius, Sev. I’m not a lion who fights directly, it’s pretty clear that I’m not good at fist fighting either '' Regulus looked down, his lips formed an insincere smile, a regretful one, but she did not know what he regretted. He straightened up again before continuing, his eyes, those eyes, those beautiful gray eyes similar to his brothers but completely different were communicating her a determination Severine knew could not stop, and was horrified because of it “I’m a snake, I’m like my family, and I’m going to honor that”

“Don’t you mean…?”

“Yes, I do, I want to destroy them from the insides, Sev.”

Severine’s whole body trembled in anguish, she felt like crying but didn’t dare to ‘What is he doing? Doesn’t he know how dangerous this is?’ “Why are you telling me this? You know I’m already going to their meetings, you’ve been too. You’re risking your life by talking to me about this” She didn’t dare to scream her words even if she wanted to, there were eyes and ears in every wall, in every corner.

“Because one thing I know for sure is that you love me as much as I love you” Regulus approached her, holding her face between his hands, a soft and loving expression running through his face. He leaned in closing his eyes and rubbed their noses together. “You’re extremely loyal, I know that for sure” Severine’s panic hadn’t gone away, she kept the same worrisome expression like a tattoo on her forehead“ As I know you’ll risk your life for Evans if the time comes.”

“Do you want me to help you destroy the only thing that will give me stability once I come out of this horrendous school-?” Her voice shaked, her tone was an acute one not common on herself, she was about to cry “Do you trust so blindy on me that you just are telling me this?”

“Yes”

She let out the air she was containing and proceeded to curl herself on Regulus’ chest. They never shared that type of proximity but it felt so familiar, so normal she was comforted as ever, still, with a hard tone she said “Don’t you never dare to put yourself in a risk like this ever again”

“So, will you help me?”

“Of course I will help you”

“And would you marry me?” Regulus looked inside his trousers’ bags to find a tiny box, he kneeled down and looked at her with a hopeful look.

“Yes…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for updating, but I wasn't able to write much lately x-x
> 
> Well, i hope you like this chapter tho uwu ily

_July 8th, 1978_

The infinity of the night stood straight over their heads, stars shining bright wanting to be noticed for the insignificance of the mortals below them. A cold wind whispered on the girl’s ears making her now short hair dance with the breeze.

Her style was not different compared to her old wardrobe, black, green and dark colors stayed, but the fit, unlike her schoolar days, actually suited her. Announcing that she was no longer an ill graced child, but now she became what the rest could consider normal or even, a little fancy.

She gracefully walked with her back straight, fierce steps resonated on the stone floor while she made her way through the entrance. Though she did not show any emotion, her heartbeat became ever more constant as she approached the giant wooden door. 

Holding tightly her arm, Lucius stood elegantly next to her, but, even through his cold eyes and fancy costumes, it was pretty clear how terrified he was. 

Lucius Malfoy was entitled to reclute young students in order for them to join the ranks of the dark lord. Severine was one of them, aswell a bunch of slytherin young men of her same age. Before actually joining, they were obligated to attend a couple of meetings a year with a few members of the organization, disposable ones, the kind the so called death eaters would not miss if they were interrogated or persecuted. 

That’s the reason why Miss Snape somehow was part of the death eaters since her sixth year, little before her seventeenth birthday. 

The difference between her and the other young reclutes was her blood status. She, as a half blood had to earn her position among the others, while everyone else, pure blooded wizards, who have their paths in life chosen since the day they came to this world. Someone like her, who lived in complete uncertainty about her own future, felt the necessity to join them; she needed to feel safe. 

At the moment they crossed the lintel, a dozen pairs of eyes looked directly at them, petrifying for a brief moment the man holding her. The blonde took a deep breath before coming close to the retinue. 

Severine understood the anxiety coming from her former mentor. Almost all of the pureblood families were already part of this sort of organization, and their sons were going to join at the moment they were older enough, like Regulus this coming year. But now, Malfoy brought a half blood to join them, something completely unprecedented. Even if they knew the dark lord accepted her presence (considering of course Lucius told him about her years ago) He hadn’t actually met her, and for the other members, that, and her family lineage were outrighteous.

They all knew each other, somehow everyone was family of the other, so every new member like Rosier or Avery were well known, but a witch with a muggle surname like Snape was something they couldn’t trust, at least not yet. 

Their host hadn’t arrived yet, nevertheless, a mix of exhaustion, nervousness and excitement was palpable in the expression of the guests. The room was filled with a great number of known wizards and witches, most of them were relatives of the other, almost every member of the Black family was there, except of course, the younger ones, like Regulus, and the one who ran away, Sirius Black.

The Malfoy heir left her side in order to approach his spouse, Narcissa observed him and whispered to his ear a moment before looking back at Severine, Narcissa was not obligated to become a death eater, it was enough if her husband was, and of course, Severine did not have that choice. 

The Blacks stayed in the center of the room talking to each other and to the other families, the only female death eater until now, Bellatrix Lestrange, stood elegantly in the center. Her beauty captured the sight of many wizards and witches around her, but even if her face was angelic her eyes were filled with disgust and repulsion, at least at the moment she looked directly at the eyes of the young lady who crossed the room just moments before.

Snape noticed the witch eyes over her, she decided to ignore it though. She expected disapproval looks after all. Although, it was a surprise coming from thesister of the woman who offered her home for Severine to stay.

Severine observed her surroundings at the lack of knowing what to do, her stomach was constricted so anything to eat or to drink was not going to be held longer before being vomited. So to avoid any embarrassment the young woman opted to not touch either look at the fest. Although, for the view, she was not the only one, all around her, the individuals seemed to only be having liquor, champagne stayed in the delicate hands of the ladys meanwhile every male held in their hands a glass of scotch or wine.

‘They’re anxious too. That’s why they’re drinking’

“Are you alright, Severine?” Narcissa’s calm voice brought her back to reality, the girl did not notice when the woman approached her. She was tall for a woman but smaller than her, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with joy when they met Severine’s dark orbs. Even if Miss Snape tried to ignore other people’s appearance, considering that they didn’t really matter for her, she could not help but feel an uncomfortable twitch on her stomach for the incomparable beauty of Narcissa Malfoy. That managed to state once again her own insignificance, even if she were ten times smarter than any of the retinue, talented or more powerful, she did not belong there, in the middle of beautiful rich people, pure blood lovers who knew her true precedence.

And for the first time in the night, she did not only feel nervousness. She felt- No. She knew, as a fact, that she was a total outcast. 

How stupid she was as a teenager when she believed she would belong there? That she would be somehow safe among these people? How dare she? 

Lily told her, she knew better, of course she knew, she should have listened to her friend, but at the same time, how could she? What future would it be if she didn’t have done everything to be in this exact position? She and Regulus wouldn’t have been able to be together if that was the case, that possibility haunted her. 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine, thank you for your concern, Narcissa” Snape replied to Narcissa’s questioning, giving her a shy smile, the woman, satisfied with the response smiled back.

Severine wished with all her strength to be held by her fiancé in that very moment, for her fears and worries to fade away as she filled her lungs with the man’s scent. The uneasy feeling on her chest only deepened as the time passed. Regulus wouldn’t be there at her side because he was not allowed to, the young wizards who wanted to join weren’t allowed in meetings where the dark lord would be. 

‘It’s safer for him, for the dark lord. If it was the contrary, Black could have join the meetings and known a lot of secrets of the dark lord… pity for Dumbledore, i suppose'

Everyone in the room stopped their conversation.

Narcissa’s blood drained out of her face and tried to maintain composure, meanwhile Severine held a deep breath as a man walked through the crowd.

The dark lord was… Extraordinary.

Even if the man was in simple words, handsome, that wasn’t what Severine admired. She did not pay attention to his graceful way of walking, or the quality of his suit. Neither of them cared, the most important thing about this person was not his looks, but the reaction the rest had when he appeared, his presence was enough to make silent a room full of privileged and wealthy pure bloods, the type who consider themselves above everything else; and even if she did not wanted to admired him, she did.

As if all the attendants were instructed beforehand, they organized themselves around their host, with the soon to be death eaters in line in the center of the salon, Severine included. 

They were told to be extremely careful with each step they made at the moment of presenting themselves to the dark lord, in order to not anger him unpurposefully. And so they did. They took the position they were told, the five of them aligned in alphabetical order, Avery being the first and Wilkes the last, Severine being just before him.

He made a discourse about purity and loyalty, the problem was, even if Severine tried to put attention on the gentleman’s words she could not put her mind into it, her mind was infested with fearsome thoughts, of being caught, of not being considered good enough to join. 

During those eternal minutes of monologue the young witch tried to control her breathing and the instability of her mind, barely doing so.

When finished, walked slowly through the room to be in front of Avery, this one even being the son of a close follower of the lord, was scared. He pretended not to, as he usually did in his school days, but being around the fella for so long Severine knew better.

“Avery’s son I presume?”

“Y-yes, my lord”

“Very good then”

The young man’s nervousness faded away quickly enough, just after that exchange of words the dark lord marked his arm and let him go. Avery contained a scream when the mark got imprinted on his forearm.

It was pretty much the same with the others, Mulciber got even more nervous and let a shriek escape from his lips while Rosier maintained his composure as always.

When her time came the dark lord positioned himself in front of her, he looked down to her, the light of the flames danced beautifully on the man’s skin, giving him a mysterious aura, or at least more than it already was. Severine could tell he was way older than her, but somehow he still looked younger than he should.

“Miss Snape” He did not ask, only greeted her.

“My lord”

He took her left arm with incomparable delicacy, placing his long fingers around her wrist, his eyes filled with intrigued inspected her face, trying to find something, although none of them knew what exactly. With his left hand he took her chin, obligating her to look at him straight into the eyes, something she was avoiding unconsciously.

In the exact moment their eyes met, Severine was aware of an intrusor on her mind, she wanted to block him away, not allow him to watch her in her entirety. But she refrained from doing so. knowing perfectly well how her talents must remain secret as much as she could, in order to survive.

So she let him in, she allowed him to search what he wanted to, what he needed to, in order to be sure she was not a threat.

He searched for all the memories she allowed him to, for all the humiliations, abuse and desperate moments she endured during her short life. She showed him everything except for those memories she worshiped, when she and Lily became friends, the joy she felt when she received the letter to hogwarts, when she met Regulus, when he as an adorable little boy followed her like a puppy around the castle, when they got engaged.

She will show him everything he would want, but Severine will never let anyone take the joy she felt in her life and use it against her. So she locked them, she locked those sweet memories of the only two persons who she ever loved and pushed them in a corner where the man touching her would never find them.

He was busy, though, busy searching for something, looking for pain, he did not want to see those memories and he did not search for them. He passed her Hogwarts’ days quickly but carefully, noticing details of the people who hurt her, even if they just joined him or were in the salon at the moment. He looked everywhere, until he found it, that escene which will make him trust her, at least a little.

The abuse she was subjugated from a young age, the fear she felt, anger and sadness as her father beated her mother and herself; she was just a small kid. 

The kicks, punches, and unwanted touches the miserable muggle gave her, the late visits to her room and the hard words he offered her the day after. And how she acted later, learning all types of spells who would help her defend herself even if they were darker, how she hurted a muggle girl because she was being mean to her.

That experience was what he was looking for, the anger and disgust he needed her to feel towards her father and everyone alike; muggles.

“Perfect” he said quietly, as a whisper.

He let her mind go as he placed hardly his wand on her forearm, followed by the anguish pain of being marked. She didn’t make any expression of pain during the act.

For a millisecond, Severine thought she saw the glimpse of a smile on the man’s lips, just before letting her go, for good this time. But that could have been an illusion.

At the moment the dark lord finished the initiation, the rest of the guests approached the new integrants. Lucius came to her, placing a comforting hand on her back, he had the smile of a champion, like he just won a big prize.

_December 24th, 1977_

Severine walked down the stairs to the Slytherin’s common room, uncomfortably walking in heels. Regulus gifted her a pair of heels for the ball and a dress, against her will, but he managed to convince her to wear them. 

“You look delightful, Severine” Regulus gasped “Black is definitely your colour” the young man grinned as he watched carefully his fiancee coming down the stairs, the black silky gown was extremely simple, but on her looked just astonishing.

Snape’s soft blush of embarrassment grew to make her whole face completely red. “You’re just saying that''

“Have I ever lied to you?” The younger man extender his right hand to her, she took it as she arched an eyebrow to him “Okay, but when I told you that you look beautiful you should take the compliment”

“I’m not used to being complemented”

“Well, you should” Regulus approached her and held her face with both of his hands, obligating her to look at him in the eyes, serious gray eyes. Somehow, even with the dim lighting, the girl could have swear she saw fire on his beautiful orbs “For me, you’re the most beautiful person that ever existed. You can denied it all you want, but this is my opinion, not yours”

Severine’s face regained it’s bright red tone, her dark orbs shined with the light coming from the chimney “Well- You look quite handsome too...”

It was Regulus time to completely blush “You make me blush, dear” He laughed. He let go her face but imprisoned her hands again “Come, the ball already started, I want to try those mini pumpkin pies the house-elves make” 

They passed a few housemates when they left their common room. None of them cared about being watched.

It amazed Severine how Regulus could change so drastically for one moment to another, to look straight onto her soul and make her whole body tremble with just one look, and the next being childish enough to fill his mouth with pies. 

“Would you like to dance Miss Snape?”

“It would be an honor, Mister Black”

Regulus let go a small laugh “I hate when you call me Black, it feels like you’re talking to Sirius”

“In my defence, you started it”

As they danced, Severine felt on the clouds, Regulus’ hands held her waist and she wrapped her arms on his shoulders.

Severine catched a sight of red bucles, Lily was dancing far away from them, resting her head on Potter’s chest. She looked beautiful as always, with her hair done in a tall ponytail and a gorgeous green gown that matched perfectly with her eyes.

‘Potter must have been livid when he saw that dress’ colour’ Severine laughed on her insides as she rested her head on her bethroded’s shoulder. 

Bright green eyes met black, the redhead lifted her head in order to look at her ex best friend more carefully. An expression filled with surprise was painted on her face once she realized Severine was resting on Regulus’ arms, the one who was caressing her hair with the top of his nose. Quickly, Lily’s face changed from surprise to the most loving expression Severine ever saw, her chest and face felt warm as a smile formed on her lips, happy for her friend’s approval.

_January 23th, 1978_

Severine sat down on what they made “their spot” on the castle. There were just a few places where they could be precluded from others, considering the cold weather made everyone stay inside. Their spot was somewhere between the third and fourth floor, in an unoccupied classroom, they decided to enchant it as they saw fit. 

Regulus arrived with a book in his hands, a hopeful look and a steady pace. “It’s imperious for us to learn this,” he said showing the book on the air, just before kneeling down and meeting Severine lips with his own.

Severine kissed him back and when he sat next to her, she caressed his hair with her fingers “What is “this”?” 

“It’s an art” breathed Regulus, his gray eyes were shining brightly, as if the tome was a new toy and he was a five years old “Of being able to enter in people minds and to block them away when they try it on you”

She took the book out of his hands “I’ve heard about this but-” her hands quickly went over the book, opening it and passing the pages “I always imagined it to be difficult to get " she said referring to the book resting on her tights “Where did you get this?”

“In my library at home. There’s a lot of books, including dark magic of course, but nobody read them, our library would be filled with dust if it wasn’t for Kreacher” He laughed, with that beautiful little laugh he had, showing his perfect teeth “He helped me find it, i told him I wanted to learn something great and useful and he came to me with this book yesterday. He just appeared in my room here! I tell you, Sev, that elf is amazing."

“I thought nobody could appear in Hogwarts”

“I guess that rule does not apply for house-elves”

Severine gasped, looked at Regulus with an unreal happiness on her face “This… This is amazing, Reg.”

“I know, that’s why I brought it to you” The joyful look on his eyes changed completely as he became serious “But you have to be careful because-”

“I know.” Severine’s face was meditative now, contemplating the possibilities on her mind “It’s obvious that Dumbledore is well aware of this ability and uses it sometimes.”

“Have you felt him?”

“Yes.” Severine moved uncomfortably, she came near Regulus, involving herself between the strong arms of the young man. She always did that when she needed to feel safe “Sometimes when he tries to interrogate me after a fight with your brother or if I get into trouble because I hex someone.”

“You should stop that”

“Stop what?”

“Going to detention, Dumbledore always keep you more time than the rest”

“I know, but sometimes I get too temperamental when they call me names. I cannot help it”

“You know, it’s funny how you hex your classmates and they never notice until a professor acknowledges it” Regulus' voice was filled with humor now, remembering those moments.

“It’s because they’re stupid, you do exactly the same when someone is being an arse”

the young Black lifted his head proudly, his lips contoured in a grin “But I wait until nobody will notice, that’s why I don’t get caught” After saying that he hugged Severine from the back, resting his chin on the girl’s head “How are you feeling now? I noticed Potter’s being less than an imbecile, but Sirius is still something”

“I think he got worse when he realized we’re together. At least that’s what Lily told me”

“I thought the two of you were no longer talking, because of she dating your arch enemy”

“If you say it like that it sounds so childish… No, we’re not talking, at least not like we used to. But we write letters to the other from time to time. She was wondering where I went during the last break, since I didn’t went back home”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I was safe and not here or in Spinner’s end. I couldn’t tell her that I was in Malfoy’s manor” Regulus held her tightly, grabbing his arms around her waist and burying his head on her neck. Knowing the conexion will make her feel better. “I guess she’s relieved that I’m not so close with Avery and Mulciber anymore, but she’s keeping her distance just in case”

“You think she’s afraid of you” It was not a question.

“I don’t know… Probably'' Severine decided to answer it anyway. She melted on Regulus' arms looking for comfort. 

The snow outside the window made her feel melancholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? Did you like it?  
> Idk if it's too obvious but, there's a lot of dialogue when Sev's with Regulus, but not with the others, she talks more when she's comfortable uwu  
> I really like Regulus but there's so little of him in the original books and movies that i get angry lol  
> Ah, i didn't wanted to describe Sev's dres i will let it to your imagination uwu but I wanted it to be black to match Reg's surname lol u get it? Sev's colour is black and he is Regulus Black ;o lmao i'm so stupid 
> 
> Btw, idk the difference between fella, bloke and lad, can someone please tell me? :c


End file.
